


Rest, We Can Handle This One

by KiwiTyTy



Series: Dedsec Stories: William Hay [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiTyTy/pseuds/KiwiTyTy
Summary: Everyone needs to sleep at some point, even if it's halfway through one of Bagley's briefings.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dedsec Stories: William Hay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001727
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Rest, We Can Handle This One

A soft snore cut through the air, interrupting Bagley’s excited explanation on how DedSec could knock Albion down another peg if they stole certain data files from New Scotland Yard causing the AI to stutter to a halt in confusion. The mismatched group of operatives huddled in front of Bagley’s screen turned toward the source of the noise, their eyes widening in surprise when they saw Joeri, who had been silently listening to Bagley from the couch, frozen in shock with William’s head tucked into his shoulder. 

No one dared to make a sound, worried about walking the hardest working DedSec member. That was, until William snuffled slightly in his sleep, mumbling an almost inaudible treat at Cass. Suddenly, the once stunned operatives began cooing and whispering between themselves.

Joeri finally unfroze and carefully tugged William off his shoulder, pulling the sleeping man down to lay across his legs while hushing the gossiping hackers.

“Don’t wake him,” Joeri ordered sharply, barely glancing up as he ensured his friend was comfortable. Once he was happy the other man wouldn’t rouse, he addressed the screen in front of him.

“Bagley, just how tight is security around this terminal?”

“According to my intel, once your past the front desk, not very,” Bagley answered. “However, Will might need a—”

“Not Will,” Joeri interrupted, ignoring as Bagley mumbled about no one was listening to him today. “Will’s been running around London, doing most of the work for days; he deserves to rest.”

Leaning forward slightly, careful not to wake William, Joeri looked over at Gabriel, where he was working at the bench near the briefing area. Calling for his attention Joeri asked, “Gabriel, you still got that silenced MP5, right?”

Without looking up from his project, Gabriel hummed an affirmative. Joeri nodded as he leant back, looking back at Bagsley’s screen.

“Gabriel can take this one,” he decided. “He should be able to get the data using spiderbot, but if he needs to go into the Yard then he’s light on his feet, and, if shit goes sideways, he’s got a gun that won't draw much attention. As long as he shoots first, anyway." 

Settling back against the couch, he finished, "Bags, brief him privately. Everyone else, scatter, I’m sure you all have work somewhere that isn't here.”

Ignoring the other's cooing as they wandered away, Joeri brought his hand to rest on Williams head, gently massaging his fingers across his sleeping friend’s temple. Snuffling once again, William rolled over, burying his face in Joeri’s stomach.

Moving his hand away, Joeri carefully pulled his phone from his pocket and settled down to let William sleep for the next few hours. He knew William was going to be mortified once he woke up, but the man needed to rest and Joeri could take care of the fall out later.

But on a more personal note,

“Bags,” he said under his breath, knowing the AI could hear him. “I know you took pictures, send them to me.”

DedSec’s snarky AI didn’t reply, but Joeri swore he heard an amused laugh filter through his Optik as his phone silently lit up in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Second drabble finished!
> 
> I have no idea how Scotland Yard is set up, I've never been there. In fact, I've never even been to London. Or England. So, for this drabble's sake, let's pretend their security is pretty lax. Albion's cocky enough to do that, right?
> 
> If you want to see William, check out the Watch Dogs Legion tag on my [GIF blog](https://kiwityty-gifs.tumblr.com/tagged/Watch-Dogs-Legion) over on tumblr. He's the guy with the mohawk, and because I play as him unless the game forces me to change, he's in most of my GIF sets. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
